Reader X Character
by Lokilovi
Summary: Hi! I'm new to fanfic as you can see. In doing a reader x character one shot series as you can see. (Maybe I should change my name to One Shot Wonder! No? Ok.) So far I'm going to do Jet, Gary, Dot (for guys) and Rookie. Request others of you want!
1. Chapter 1: Jet Pack Guy

**Hi! I'm new to Fanfiction. I'm kindof a hopeless romantic and stuff. I get all mushy sometimes. So anyways I've seen some people do a characterXreader fanfic so I'm going to try one! I'm going to do every agent to make everyone happy. In case of any male fanfictioners out there, even Dot. I'M DOING IT FROM A BOY'S PlOINT OF VIEW! It's ok to be critical. I love constructive criticism.**

You were hired at the PSA a few years ago, it now being the EPF. Tactical agent. Third in class already. You spent mkst of your time in the training room, running the track mostly, and were there whenever you could be. Sometimes, you would be joined by others training or asked to help new recruits get to the proper skill level needed.

One day when you were out scouting the islad, you spotted a strange light conibg from the tallest mountain. Keepin your eye on it, you decide to walk over to the base of the enormous rock structure from the docks.

When you are in the ski village and when you least expect it, the light moved. You then realized it wasn't a light, but a reflection.

"What the-?" You ask yourself.

It disappeared. From behind you heard a motor, turning around just in time to see the tactical lead, Jet pack Guy crash into you from the sky.

You were slammed into the pole of the chair lift and Jet crashed a little further, landing on the bottom of the hill. When you look down, you see your arm is bleeding badly. You try not to let him notice, for the fact that you don't want anyone to worry about you. He was easily able to stand up and brush himself off, then came to see if you were alright.

"Hey, you ok there, (y/n)?" He asked walking around from behind you.

"Yeah I think." You answer still clenching your arm in your flipper.

"That's the first time I've crashed in a while. I ran outta fuel." You squeaked in pain quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear. "Sure you're alright?" He asked kneeling beside you. Before you could nod, he took your flipper off of your arm.

"It's not that bad really." You insisted.

"Oh really? How about if I move it?" He joked looking into your eyes and positioning his hands like he was going to bend your arm at the joint.

"No that won't be...necessary." His eyes were so dark and "handsome" you just couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Let's get your back to the HQ, (y/n)." He helped you up and together, walked into the EPF.

* * *

A few days after the accident, you decided to run some laps in the gym. Passing Jet pack Guy, who was lifting weights, you tried your hardest not to blush when he looked up and smiled at you. All you did was smile back luckily and blushed, finally, when you got into the other room.

"Hi, (y/n)." Dot greeted. She had been helping a new trainee.

"H-hi."

"Nervous about something?"

"No I just...I."

"Yeeees?" The purple, blonde haired stealth agent anticipated.

"I may have a tiny little itty bitty minor small microscopic crush on someone." You confessed.

"OHHHH WHO?" She asked simultaneously stopping her running-in-place.

"Keep your voice down!" You commanded. "Ok I'll tell you." Dot smiled and waited for the answer. "It's...JetPackGuy." You tried to say his name quickly so she couldn't hear, but she did.

"Awww tell me why you like him."

You started, not knowing that he was standing around the doorway, listening. "Well he's like REALLY handsome and nice and smart..." You zoned out rambling on about how you like him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...(y/n)." Dot tried cutting your off.

"He's a result good agent, a little on the buff side if I do say so myself." You mumbled the second part. "He's intelligent, and trustworthy-"

"(Y/N) You may want to turn around." Dot said.

"What?" Dot pointed behind you. When you turned around, you crashed into Guy, who stood at least a foot taller than you. You gasped when you backed away.

"SORRY GOT TO GO BYE!" You said nervously teleporting to the tallest mountain.

A half hour later, Jet was flying around and doing a bit of practicing. He spotted you sitting on the mountain and landed a few feet from you. You kept your head down hoping that he was only lending to check his fuel to avoid another accident, but you heard the sound of crunching snow nearing you.

"Hey." He said sitting next to you. You looked up at him when he spoke. "You really mean what you said back there?"

"Maybe." You said shyly putting your head back down.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." He took your chin and lifted it up. When you or it up, you found that his beak was pressed against yours. You both looked into each other's eyes. He was smirking.

"Maybe I feel the same way."

**I've been seeing a lot of Gary the Gadget Guy fans out there so guess who's next!?**


	2. Chapter 2: Gary

**Rookie is next! But first, get ready for Gary.**

Ok let's face it here. You're a nerd and proud of it. You wore glasses, a ponytail, and wore button up shirts with skirts or jeans. You loved helping Gary the Gadget Guy and did often. Once, you even helped him work on the crab translator. You had been working with him for years, but recently realized that over the years, you ha accumulated a crush on him. Facing the fact, you made sure that you held your head high and didn't embarrass yourself. Even when you tripped over Jet pack Guy's jet pack he was working on and Rookie, who was carrying pies for the Puffle Party tripped on you an the pies landed on your face. You just stood up, wiped yourself off, and went to clean up, smiling the whole time. Everything was going great, until one day, you embarrassed yourself. BIG. TIME.

"(Y/N!" Gary called.

"Yeah, G?" You asked when you got into the Gadget Room.

"I need you to go in that closet, get out the toolbox, and finish bolting the covers down on my new gadget!" He said hurriedly.

"Sure thing." You answered.

"Thank you so much, (Y/N) I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said frantically leaving the room. You did what he told you to and entered the closet. You looked around for a minute in the dark closet and spotted a red tool box. You reached for it. One problem. You were a tad but short. Using a bucket to stand on, you were able to reach the shelf A-ok.

You stood on your tiptoes, but the bucket tipped and you fell, hitting the door that swung in and it closed on you. The lock was on the outside. There was no way out. You were trapped alone in a closet and G wasn't coming back for twenty minutes. Not a problem right? It's not that long. Wrong! Claustrophobia = No fun. The walls seemed to cave in. A bead of sweat rolling down your forehead, you began panicking. Screaming, "Let me out!" you beat on the door as hard as you could.

Soon, running out of breath, not of exaustion, but of fear you sat down on the bucket. You tried you best not to pass out by closing your eyes and pretending you were just sitting on the chair by the desk in your room. Your mother had taught you how to control your panick, but it only worked in some cases. Minutes later, you heard mumbling.

"(Y/N!)" You heard a voice call. "(Y/N)!" They called again. Beating on the door once again, you screamed hoping he could hear you. How could he miss it? He opened the door which swung in and you collapsed into him, crying.

"Woah woah (Y/N)." He said comfortingly rubbing your back as he hugged you. It was easy for him to comfort you because he had a crush on you too. "It's ok." He said. He pulled you away to look at you.

Tears in your eyes and running down your face, you looked at him. "This is so embarrassing." You squeaked.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because now you know I'm claustrophobic."

"So am I." He smiled.

"You are?"

"Yeah." He answered hugging you again. "I love you."

"What?" You said taking your head off of his shoulder and holding him at half an arm's length.

"If I didn't, could I do this?" He asked kissing you. When you pulled away, you laughed.

"No..." You smiled again and hugged him.

**Up next: Rookie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rookie

**Thah moment yah all been waihten fooohr... Sorry this was so late. I FINALLY made a deviant art after my few years of drawing. My name is "lokilovionfanfic."(Up next. Gary without a shirt.) **

"Ready?" Rookie called.

"Set!" Your called back as you both heard footsteps approaching a contraption you and Rookie had created earlier. You heard a snap and a crash.

"GO!" You both yelled running out from behind some filing cabinet and spraying the victim with whipped cream. He was in a cage covered in the white cream.

"ROOKIE! (Y/N)!" Gary said frustrated. You two were cracking up. You even fell over.

"Ahhh G!" You laughed. "You look like an idiot."

"Yeah...y-you were all like AHHH HELP ME!" Rookie agreed.

"You guys clean this up right now." Gary demanded lifting the cage and waking away to clean himself off.

"Uhhhhhg." You both moaned.

"Well I guess someone's gotta do it." Rookie said kneeling down and picking up some of the bungee cords used to hold up the cage. You walked over to get towel. On the way back, when you kneeled down in front of him, you accidentally squirted whipped cream on him because you sat on it.

"Hey!" He said wiping some from his eye.

"Oops sorry." You giggled. You looked back down to clean the floor.

"Hey, (y/n)." He said.

"Huh?" Your asked looking up. When you did, you were met with a face full of cream. You gasped and grabbed another can of it and started attacking him. Pretty soon, you were having a full on should whipped cream battle. Squirts of the white, fluffy substance going left and right. Eventually, you were both covered in it.

After running around for a while you ended up on the next room. You dodged several shots and ended up right being him. You tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, you shoot him in the face with it. Laughing, he grabbed you and tried to tackle you. Your both stumbled backwards and were trapped by a cage your guys had set up.

Your were poured against him. Your realized it and looked up and blushed. Without time for you to think, he kissed you, right on the lips.

"Wanna go out?" He burst.

"Ummm." Ummm you stuttered. This was all happening so fast. You have had a crush on him since...FOREVER! Your wanted to say yes, but you were too nervous. Finally:

"Yes!"

**Grrrrr this is really short...I think. Rookie is so cute.**


End file.
